


Amor Prohibido

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Series: Tv Show/Movie Tropes [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Band Fic, Forbidden Love, George Washington is a Dad, M/M, Musicians, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Spanish Culture, Spanish music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: “Don’t you get it, dad? He loves me!”“Of course he does! You’re young, you’re rich, and you’re beautiful. Without you, he’s nothing!”Based off the Selena movie
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Tv Show/Movie Tropes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Amor Prohibido

**Author's Note:**

> Amor Prohibido is a song by Selena, which translates to Prohibited Love
> 
> My little Hispanic heart was literally overjoyed to see the movie out on Hulu. If you’ve never watched it, I totally recommend it 
> 
> Martha is based off Veronica, who’s actually Christopher Jackson’s wife

The rough feel of guitar strings were comforting in a strange way, but the sounds emitting from the strumming made it worth it. His fingers have grown accustomed to the sting, but that’s what happens when you’ve played the bass since your early childhood. The guitar had been his only escape from the harsh sounds of his father’s yelling, his mother’s crying, and his sibling’s whimpers. Thomas wouldn’t have been able to stand it for so long if it wasn’t for his instrument. 

His playing was a sense of distraction, a hobby he’d actually taken up as a way to drown the awful fights and arguments between his parents. However, as time went on, he’d started writing his own rhythms, something original, created by him. He’s jumped from band to band, yet often felt like he didn’t belong to a single one. Like he’s meant to do his own thing. But what good was a bit of knowledge on the bass guitar going to get him all on his own? The bass guitar wasn’t what you’d play as a solo artist. Besides, his voice was average at best. He’d never be able to make it as a musician. 

So when he met a guy by the name of Gilbert, who’d heard a snippet of his playing and offered him a spot to play in his group, he shrugged and said, ‘Eh, why not?’. 

He’s now rocking it out in the guy’s living room, his father, the manager, watching him play. He seems less than amused, but Thomas tries his best to not be offended by his expression. He doesn’t let it bother him. He was a little on the older side, so it’s probably not his cup of tea. Which is why he’s surprised when the two come back from a short one-on-one conversation in private with two simple words for him.

_ “You’re in” _

He meets the rest of the band, best known for playing Spanish songs he’s going to have to learn sooner than later. Gilbert Washington played the lead guitar alongside Elizabeth Schuyler. Hercules Mulligan played the drums while John Laurens took the spot at keyboard. Angelica and Peggy Schuyler, sisters to Eliza, were costume designers and make up crew. And now Thomas joins the group as designated bass player. 

And then there’s Alexander, the lead singer. He also happens to be Gilbert’s brother and son to George Washington, previously stated as the manager of the group, his new boss.

Alexander was indescribable. Each time he took the stage, he captured the whole room’s attention. Everyone loved him. His voice, his dance, his character, were all factors that made him who he was and why he’s so big with the crowds. He was beautiful inside and out. He was also a little ball of wild energy who spoke a mile a minute, but that’s what captured Thomas the most. He could dance to anything: Cumbia, Salsa, Bachata, and many more Latin dances Thomas has yet to learn the name of. He sang in both Spanish and English, though Tejano music was what the crowd adored the most. Perhaps having a Hispanic mother worked well for Alexander.

He was amazing, and Thomas grows to love him just as much as the world. 

They’re known as Alex and the RevSet, and the band plays pretty damn good. In fact, they play so well that their single gets the number one spot in the charts. They celebrate all night, laughing and singing the top hit song at the top of their lungs. Everyone except Alex, who’s decided it’s best not to wreck his voice due to the show the very next day. However, the band’s silliness caused him to burst out laughing several times, more than he’d like to admit. Thomas falls in love a little more. 

While the musical group begins to receive the recognition they deserve, Alexander and Thomas grow closer. They’re very first forms of interactions were through stolen glances on the bus, on stage, during dinner, and basically anytime they’d meet each other’s eyes. At least that is until Alex finally approaches him and initiates a real conversation with him. They hit it off as soon as greetings are over with, growing comfortable enough to joke and laugh with one another. They spend their free time chatting and playing around with the rest of the band. No one in the bus misses how close they seem to stand next to each other, their hands practically touching. 

One night after a gig, the group decides to play a little game of  _ Loteria.  _ Alex stays out, his body and voice in dire need of rest after a long night. Thomas also turns down the offer to join, since he’d never even heard of the game and has no clue how to play. Instead, the two hang out at the back of the bus. 

_ “You were incredible tonight. The crowd loves you”  _

_ “Thanks. You were too, you know. They love all of us, the entire band” _

_ “True. Say, maybe you could show me some of your dance moves sometime” _

Thomas said it as a joke, but Alexander’s eyes widened in excitement. He pulls him up by his arms without a warning and attempts to get him to dance. However, Thomas is as stiff as a rock and refuses to budge. Despite the amount of energy Alexander’s body carried, he just couldn’t get him to move. He pushed and pulled and yanked at his arms, Thomas finding his failed attempts amusing.

The bus suddenly ran over a speed bump, George yelling a loud yet unapologetic ‘ _ sorry!’  _ as he continued driving. The sudden jerk caused the two to fall in an awkward position. Thomas opened his eyes, only to be met with Alexander’s face a mere two inches away. He’d fallen forward from the force, almost losing balance but holding on to the table behind T.J.

Alexander seems to find a sudden interest in his lips. He leans forward and closes the gap between them. 

Thomas is awfully aware that they shouldn’t be doing this, and actually voices his opinion aloud once they pull apart to breathe. Alexander nods, but seemed too dazed to pay any sort of attention to the words coming out of his mouth. He captures his lips once again, and Thomas, against his better judgement, lets him.

The moment is ruined by the door slamming open, and Thomas prays it isn’t George. Then again, the senior was currently driving, so there’s no way. It actually happened to be John, who instantly apologized and shut the door as quickly as he opened it. 

John swears to keep quiet. He warns Thomas of his involvement with one of his boss’s sons, who happened to be the  _ freaking lead singer _ of the band. He states how George is severely protective of his sons (“He almost skinned Herc for  _ coqueteando  _ with Gil. Don’t believe me? Just ask him”), and while the man was usually calm, setting him off would be one hell of an ugly sight. He was incredibly patient, but could also be terrifying when rubbed the wrong way. Messing around with his sons was a definite  **no** .

But whatever he’s got going on with Alexander goes on for a while. Thomas spills his life story to him, trusting him with information he’s never told another soul. He tells him about his parent’s broken marriage, his mother’s eventual passing, his underage siblings going into foster care, and his father’s emotionally abusive ways. He tells him about his life during college, his involvement with drugs, gangs, illegal activities, and running from the law. After dropping out of college, he drops everything else as well, deciding to dedicate his entire life to his music. 

Alex holds onto him as he breaks down. He assures him that he’s done well and he’s proud of him. He’s no longer alone. He’s got the group, his music, and Alex. 

They go on several undercover dates, hiding from the public. Thomas takes him to the docks off the coast of Texas, and it’s a beautiful sight. The sound of the waves, the seagulls, and people’s voices add a nice touch. The wind blows Alexander’s loose hair out of control, and Thomas laughs as he struggles to keep it down. He finally takes a scrunchie and ties it up, despite Thomas preferring it down. That's what he gets for laughing. 

Unfortunately, if they thought they were being discrete, they were sorely mistaken. 

George eventually finds out. He goes as far as to threaten to disband the group if they don’t stop seeing each other. He wants the two to break off their relationship and remain as far from each other as physically possible. Martha and Lafayette do their best to calm him down, but George remains just as stubborn. His wife and youngest son fail to put a stop to the outburst. So Thomas steps in and speaks up.

_ “George, we’re not going to stop seeing each other” _

Alexander butts in as well. 

_ “Don’t you get it, dad? He loves me!” _

_ “Of course he does! You’re young, you’re rich, and you’re beautiful. Without you, he’s nothing!” _

Thomas continues to go against his words. He keeps talking back, states that Washington has no right to tell him what he can and can’t do. Alex tries his best to get through his father’s head despite the harsh exchange of words between his father and his boyfriend. 

_ “He and I are planning to get married, whether you like it or not” _

Thomas realizes what he’s said too late. There was a moment of silence, and George turned to Alex for confirmation. Alexander sucks in a breath and slowly nods. 

“ _ We want to get married, dad” _

George fires Thomas on the spot. Alexander and the rest of the group are silent that night.

But true to their words, they don’t stop seeing each other. They meet up after shows, and Thomas continues to take him on dates to pretty places with nice views and fast food restaurants. Alex is paranoid of his surroundings, afraid that someone might spot them and rat them out to his father. Thomas tries to calm him down, telling him that George just needs time. They love each other, and that’s all that matters. 

All his life, Alexander’s focused on following directions. He does as everyone asks just to make them happy. But what about his happiness? Of course his shows brought him joy, and he’s thankful for every single one of his fans out there, but what he truly wants he’s not allowed to have. He’s tired of being the obedient son. It’s exhausting to hold up an image everyone loves to see, to put on a show for everyone else’s pleasure. He couldn’t stand being kept away from his love, his one source of happiness. 

He disappears a few hours before he’s supposed to be on the bus to the next show, and never warns anyone. Not the band, not his father. He drives to Thomas’s hotel room and knocks frantically on the door. Thomas barely has time to unlock the door and open it before his boyfriend barges in. 

_ “I’m tired, Thomas! I’m so sick and fucking tired of hiding” _

“ _ Alex, baby, I’m tired of it too, but you’re supposed to be on the way to El Paso right now” _

_ “Screw El Paso! I just want to be here with you” _

_ “Alex-” _

_ “Stop! Just...please, hold me” _

He does, and feels the whacked sobs leaving his love’s small body. He lets him dampen his shirt as he rubs a soothing pattern down his back. He was never good at comforting people, but tries his best for Alex.

_ “Thomas, do you love me?” _

It was one of the craziest questions Thomas’s ever heard. He almost laughs, yet refrains from doing so. Now wasn’t the time.

_ “Of course I do. More than anything in this world. You know this” _

_ “Then let’s get married. Right now” _

Thomas stares like he’s lost his mind. They’d talked about it before, of course they’ve had. Alexander told him he wanted a huge wedding, ‘a big one with lots of people and lots of food’. He expressed the utter joy he’d feel to see his family there, the rest of his friends, to have George give him away. He wants it to be special, a day he’ll forever remember. He wants pictures to hang in their home and for their future children to see. 

But they can’t have that. Alex faces the hard truth headfirst. There’s no way in hell his father would give them his blessing and approve of the marriage. He’s so against their relationship, and it physically pained Alexander to know that his father would disapprove of his choice in husband. 

They get married privately. It’s no traditional wedding, but Thomas and Alex wouldn’t have it any other way at this point. They cruise down the highway in Thomas’s convertible, the hood down and wind blowing in their hair. Alex isn’t bothered by the wind as much anymore. It actually feels quite nice. They have the music blasting, the two singing at the top of their lungs to the generic pop music the radio decides to play.

Thomas turns it down just a tad bit. “How are we going to tell your father?”

“We’ll figure out a way to tell him”

But news travels fast, especially when it’s no one's business. 

“ _ Thanks for listening in, folks. That was Wanna Be by the Spice Girls. Now on other news, we’ve just found out that the lead singer of Tejano group Alex and the RevSet, Alex, just got hitched to the bass player of the band, Thomas. Congratulations to the two of them!” _

Alex turns the volume back down, his gaze never leaving Thomas. The other man is silent, his eyes remaining on the road. There’s possibly a million things going through his head, yet refuses to say a word. 

“Thomas?”

His husband slowly spares him a glance, his mouth forming a tiny smirk. Alex sighs relief when he sees his expressions, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his jaw. 

He suddenly feels a change in route, the movement of the car jerking him back softly. The road signs are different, and he’s sure their destination was a completely different way. He watched the signs change as they drive further into this new route. 

“Where are we going?”

Thomas shoots him another smirk. “Home” 

Alex is about to protest, but Thomas intentionally turns up the volume on the radio to drown it out. Alex glowers for a moment, his husband’s teasing smile taunting him. Eventually he gives in to whatever Thomas’s plan might be. There’s no doubt in his mind that he’s heading to his family’s house, where his father and family are currently residing at this time. 

He’s right. They make it there in two hours. Thomas parks the car in the driveway, but before he makes any movement to step out, Alex tells him to stay put and he’ll talk to them. He doesn’t have to be told twice. He wished him good luck, and with one last kiss, exited the car. 

While he stays seated, he starts to plan what they’ll do is George still doesn’t accept them. He could always join another band, since his reputation has grown thanks to the RevSet. He already had a few people contacting him before George even fired him. He’s performed with different bands here and there, all small, in case Washington called him back. He doesn’t want to commit to another one just yet. He hoped the day would come where he gets with the RevSet once again. 

But back to reality, he and Alex would have to find a house first, because they couldn’t stay in hotel rooms forever. He has a bit of money saved up, maybe enough for a down payment. 

“Thomas!”

He looks up, surprised to see Alexander waving his hands and motioning him to come inside. He’s crying, yet smiling so wide it reached his eyes. Thomas quickly climbed out of the car and practically ran inside. Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him further inside the house. Thomas vaguely recognized the living room from months ago.

He comes face to face with the entire band, who in turn, yell loudly in excitement when they see him. His friends pull him into a warm group hug, and Thomas realized just how much he missed them. He feels horrible for leaving without saying a single goodbye his last night in the band. But by the looks of it, they were just glad to see him. They’d become his family during the short time they’d toured together. He’s come to realize that a family wasn’t necessarily made up of blood relatives. Sometimes, it consists of three sassy yet loving sisters, an incredibly strong hunk, a nature-loving hippy, and his husband’s actual family. It’s the people who’ve taken you under their wings and were there for you when you needed them the most. The people who’ve never hated you for the mistakes you’ve made, those who’re forgiving when you unintentionally do them wrong. Hell, now some of them became his  _ legal  _ family thanks to his union with Alexander. Martha and Gilbert were technically his mother and brother in-law.

And George, his previous boss, the manager to Alex and the RevSet, father to his husband, was now his father-in-law. 

Thomas practically froze when Washington stepped downstairs and joined the group in the living room. He looked around, taking in the sight of happy faces. He gave them all a onceover before clearing his throat. 

“We have a gig tomorrow night in Santa Fe, New Mexico. We should be getting ready to leave tomorrow in the early morning”

He turned to Thomas. “Are you back in?”. Thomas wordlessly nods. 

The Schuyler sisters, Mulligan, and Laurens took that as a sign to leave. They quickly gave the newly wedded couple a quick hug, once again showing their excitement for them. However, before either of the five friends left the house, George called after them.

“But we should celebrate first”. He looks at Alex, who in turn is smiling widely. Thomas’s sure he hadn’t seen him this happy since their days in the band. And yes, that included their wedding. Either way, it’s refreshing to see once again.

“Thomas?”

He turns to the source of the voice, who’s no other than George himself. He did a pretty good job of keeping his nerves at ease. “Yes, sir?”

Without another word, the elder man throws his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into an embrace. Thomas is shocked to say the least, but accepts the act of affection as he hugs back just as tightly. He feels like he’s being crushed, and he wonders if it’s appropriate to ask him right now what he’s done to stay in shape. It’s not though, so he keeps in mind to maybe ask later. 

George pulls away, patting his shoulders gently. “Congratulations, son. Welcome to the family”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Burr would definitely be Yolanda
> 
> Lotería - a Spanish game, much like bingo.  
> Coqueteando- Flirting 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. Comment below and let me know what you think or if you’ve even seen the movie. I swear I rewatched it so many times I’m not even kidding


End file.
